


First date: a whole new you

by MavisDracula81



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 10:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18618955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MavisDracula81/pseuds/MavisDracula81
Summary: When Bobby and Athena came to the restaurant for their first date, they had to talk about something, right? So what would that be?





	First date: a whole new you

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I guess, every Bathena-shipper is curious about what their first date was like (before they had sex). Also it brings a light on the story of his past, which we don’t really know, as I wrote this BEFORE 2x16 episode was aired. I hope I wasn’t too mistaken in my guess. As far as nobody described it yet, I took the challenge. It’s pretty bad and not what you’re hoping for, so don’t waste your time if you’re demanding reader. I just wrote it for my own enjoyment. Not native speaker and no beta, so language is also lousy.   
> If you’re still here, I just hope you’ll smile, because I love those two oh so very much!  
> I really loved “Taking steps” by richonnesmints and Pretty-Anne-Pink’s “First date” stories. So mine is taking place in between these (end of 1x10), I’ve just added one more scene.

Seeing her in THAT perfect dress was mind-blowing. That was so unusual after seeing her all the time only in uniform.  
He almost thought she was born in the uniform. And then that dress. His breathe almost stopped. She looked like a Goddess... Bobby felt speechless. Luckily, he had this unique ability - he always looked much more self-confident than he really felt himself. And his level-headed appearance never expressed a half of those feelings he had inside. He said those pretty corny words "You look beautiful", silently cursing himself for not being able to produce anything more original. But he hoped that his eyes will tell her the rest of his feelings. He was charmed to say the least. He was completely trapped by her beauty.

Luckily he remembered how to be a gentleman. Luckily it was his automatic skill, because his mind was numb and he forgot all the words in the world. He helped her to settle down under the table and felt the whole awkwardness of the moment.

Athena was just about to put down her menu to ask him, when a distinguished gentleman approached the table.   
"Good evening sir, m'dame. I am Gustavo, your sommelier. Please allow me to assist you with your wine selection this evening."

"Thank you Gustavo," Athena smiled turning to give Bobby a quick glance, "I'm afraid we won't be ordering wine this evening."

Gustavo actually looked hurt and disappointed.

"Athena, please have a glass of wine. I'm fine."

When she gave Bobby an unconvinced look, he reassured her, "Really Athena." He took her hand to emphasize his sincerity. She glanced at her fingers captured in his before taking a breath and bring her attention back to Gustavo.

Bobby smiled when she didn't take her hand from his. He watched as Athena engaged in a rather animated conversation with Gustavo, half of which he didn't even try to understand. With a nod and an enthusiastic, "very nice choice," Bobby and Athena were finally alone.

“Athena, it was so long ago when I went to a date for the last time. I almost don't remember it. And I don't know what to do. So I risk looking like an idiot, but I have a gut feeling that I better just be sincere and tell you what I think. Sorry if it would sound dumb, okay?”- Bobby began, clearing his throat.

“You never sound dumb, Captain, don't worry” - smiled Athena, touching his hand reassuring and encouraging him to go ahead.

“I just can't think of anything else besides how gorgeous you are in that dress. It's just mind-blowing to see you like this. I don't say you look worse in pants, but seriously, you should wear this more often.” - he gave a nervous chuckle.

Athena's smile got wider. She also felt awkward when she came into this restaurant. Suddenly all her anxieties showed up, even though she knew she looks perfect. But it didn't feel like in bar, where a stranger makes you a compliment, saying you're beautiful and ordering you a drink. There you understand this as a game, flirting is more like trying to sell yourself as expensive as possible. But here was Bobby, whose goofy genuine smile would make her blush, which luckily he won't notice on her chocolate skin. She felt she doesn't need to sell herself to him, to show her best sides. She just can be herself and he'll be grateful no matter what. That felt extremely relaxing.

She smiled again.

“I'm glad you definitely feel better than yesterday. If my dresses are able to improve your mood, just gimme a call, I'll be happy to help.”

“I need to invite you to some cultural event, so this gown would look appropriate. What do you prefer? Theater, exhibitions?”

Athena hummed giving him a somewhat leery look. “Um, I'm afraid to disappoint you, but such events are so rare in my life, that I wouldn't say I prefer so or so. From the other hand, whatever that distracts you from your routine is good enough for me.”

“I see. But I'm sure you love cinema?” - he continued. Nerves building as he watched her eyes grow wide.

“Yeah, sure. Cinema, sport games, but I can't go there in such a dress. And you insist I should wear it more. “ - She couldn't help but smile just a little as she shook her head. 

“I just got carried away by that look of yours. I need to picture it in my mind forever.”

She smiled almost shyly at him. “Don't get used to that. Tomorrow I'll be in my uniform again. The same boring Athena, whom you know for ages.” 

“I don't think I know you for ages. I mean as a person outside the job. I always thought you're strong, very self-confident, sarcastic, fair of course, highly professional. But I never thought you can be such a supportive and great listener... and when you offered your help and came with me to the church... I never thought I'd ever do it together with you. But that felt so right, so natural, like with no one else. I appreciate it much more than I can express. Just want you to know.”

“You are welcome, Bobby, that wasn't hard for me at all. Perhaps I needed it too.” – Athena answered after a moment.

“How do you feel yourself these days anyway?” – Bobby asked her with a smile.

“I'm fine, don't worry. I think I found a peace of mind finally and thing getting into their usual place eventually. “ Athena nodded sincerely and turned to thank a waiter, who finally brought them their ordered meals.

“ You also shouldn't be strong all the time.” - said Bobby, helping the waiter to place all their plates and cutlery on the table. Unable to take his eyes off her, a warmth bloomed in his chest as he realized there was no other place he'd rather be and no other person in the world he would rather be with in this moment.

“I have to. My kids depend on me. I can't turn into sobbing mess, you know... I can't let my pain to be seen by my kids, they're not prepared for this and they shouldn't deal with it.” – Athena stated after taking a sip of her wine.

“Do you consider seeing therapist?” – Bobby suggested.

“ We went to the family therapist with Michael and then I kept visiting myself, but... I just don't have a feeling that it helps. It's not what I need... I don't need a stranger who just would listen to me and ask questions being not really interested in my answers...” Athena sighed starting to eat her soft cheese gently melted over toasted bread with sauteed mushrooms and Italian white truffle oil.

“What do you think you need?” Bobby’s eyes started sparkling of curiousity.

She cocked her head at an angle and looked up for a moment before answering. “I don't know... A friend... But not Hen... She's perfect friend, don't get me wrong... But she just... can't do the same as you…” 

Bobby blushed.  
“What do you mean?”

Her eyes widened and she bit the side of one of her cheeks as she forced herself to look into his eyes rather than focus on his lips which suddenly seemed incredibly enticing. “Well, all these little things, like saying that I look gorgeous and staring at me with these eyes of yours. It's making me feel alive. Maybe it's because you're being sincere and I can believe that it's truth, not just friendly comforting me.” 

Bobby hesitated but decided to take a huge chance by being completely honest with her. “Um... I'm about to confess you something, but I'm not sure it's the right time... On the other hand, we can die every day and I'll be truly regretted that I didn't tell you this...”

She thought for a moment. “Time is always right and always wrong all together. Just say it. I doubt it's something offensive, huh? Means, I can handle it.” 

“I like you so much Athena... And not only as a friend…”

His confession left her speechless, but Athena didn’t show it. “Well, that's why you asked me on a date…”

“Yes, but I just.. I don't remember such a sensation for decades... And I don't really know what to do... You feel so special. And I feel just like an animal who suddenly wants everything about you, but also is scared to make a wrong movement.” Bobby was relieved to see an excited smile on her face as he nodded in the affirmative. 

Athena understood what he means. She felt the same fire inside her stomach, she felt she almost wanted him to drive her to his place, lead to bed, she felt she'd make love with him oh so wildly. She felt she got wet even thinking about this. She was eager to lose herself in him. She trusted him so deeply. She saw that man in the most hopeless situations rescuing people and risking his life. She felt safe with him. But at the same time, they were friends and that was deeper than sex, and she didn't want to ruin it. Sex was not going anywhere if they'll come to this point. And it'll be more profound if she won't give up to the lust that overcame them both.

“Look, to be honest I don’t remember such sensation at all.” – she laughed. –“ I got married mainly because I wanted to have kids, not because of a hell of desire… And before Michael, I always was concentrated on my job too much… “ suddenly Athena got confused about her outburst of frankness. – “Can I ask you a personal question?” now it was his turn to open up she decided.

“Sure. Anything.” – replied Bobby feeling his spine hair got frozen. In fact he wasn’t really ready to tell her anything about himself. He picked with his fork succulent pieces of boneless chicken marinated in ginger and garlic, spiced with freshly pounded black peppercorns.

“Sorry, don’t answer if you won’t want… It’s just the thing I wanted to ask you for so long...” She exhaled deeply before relenting. “What about your pain in back? Did you manage to recover eventually, so you don’t need painkillers anymore?” 

Bobby could predict she’ll ask something about his past. Of course, she should’ve to. His past was complicated enough for a woman, who’s trying to trust men again. He hated to talk about his past, he didn’t want to look weak and messy in her eyes, but he was determined not to lie and not to hide anything from her. If it’s a real thing between them and if he wants to build some relationship with her, he has no any other options, but be perfectly honest. 

“Yeah, sort of… After that fire tragedy I’ve spent awfully lots of time in rehab, getting over drugs, as you may know… But before that I got lucky to meet a doctor, who insisted that I should make one more surgery on my back. It was really tough, and healing was long, but eventually I only have well tolerated pain from time to time… mainly when weather is changing and it rains.” He felt his shoulders relax for the first time that evening. 

Giving him an encouraging smile, she whispered “I see, glad it worked out.” 

“I couldn’t work if the pain would have stayed. It was unbearable, I was ready to climb the walls.” He rested his chin in his palm as though deep in contemplation.

“How did you get traumatized? What was that case?” 

Amused by her enthusiasm but surprised at her interest he leaned back to look at her face. “Ahh.. are you sure you wanna hear that story?” 

“Positive. Suddenly I also am very interested in all about you.” – said Athena with a half-smile.

Bobby stared at her in disbelief for a moment. “Okay… So when we arrived at the scene of a car crash on the East 46th Street Bridge over the Godfrey Parkway at Sunday night of July 14th 2013, we immediately ran toward the crumpled remains of an SUV on the opposite side. As I crossed over a pair of Jersey barriers separated by a 3-foot gap, the unthinkable happened. I fell through the space dividing the eastbound and westbound lanes on the parkway’s overpass bridge and plummeted 32 feet to the ground. That’s a whole miracle that I didn’t die. I didn’t know there was a gap. Usually, if it looks like a bad accident, you step over the Jersey barrier. I guess on the bridge it wasn’t connected. We take all the precautions we can — and I almost got killed stepping over a Jersey barrier. By the time I fell, four or five of my colleagues had reached a victim. All but two of them peeled off to go aid me. The bridge from which I fell was taken under construction. DOT couldn’t say whether the gap will remain when the work is done. The city planned to finish the new bridge and demolish this one. Anyway, I woke up in the hospital after an urgent surgery and it didn’t hurt too badly from the start. But when doctors reduced the dose of painkillers, I got in a constant hell. Doctors said I must endure, that with time the pain will be less. But that never happened. I didn’t want to worry Marcy; I couldn’t let myself to look weak in her and children’s eyes. So I didn’t tell her all truth. I told her it hurts, but I didn’t tell that in fact I can’t handle it without the meds. So she thought it’s bearable more or less. Doctors said it’s all normal and it’ll pass with time, so I just had no strength to confess that I can't stand it. I asked for painkillers, but the dose, which I was given prescription for, wasn’t enough. So I just…got insane and started to search for substitutes… Don’t ask me why I didn’t apply to another doctor at the time. I don’t know why, but that simple idea never came in my mind… Until the therapist, I was seeing in rehab, recommended me her brother, who is spine surgeon. He brought me to life. The man is my hero forever, I owe him everything. “

Athena listened silently, feeling her eyes moistened.  
“I’m so sorry, Bobby. That all is just so awful…” 

“Don’t be. I hate to talk about it mainly because it makes people to feel sorry for me. And it doesn’t justify my stupidity… If I’d only apply to another doctor instead of taking drugs, my family wouldn’t die.” He sighed.

“Don’t be so hard on yourself. Some of the great people said, if you think you could have acted otherwise in the past - you couldn’t. Now you know, that you should ask for help if you need it and that it’s not a weakness if you use friend’s support.“ Her voice faltered at the end and she felt a new surge of tears threaten to spill as she looked up at him.  
Bobby reached over and ran a warm hand over the cool skin of her arm. “Yeah, true. Can I ask you personal question now?” 

“You can try… “- smiled Athena. 

He was met with an enigmatic smile. Crossing his arms in front of him, he let her dangle for a moment before he asked “Um, I’m sure many men were highly excited, when you opened up for dating again… I know I have lots of rivals. I just want to hear you agreed to go on this date with me, not only because you are sorry for me. “

“Are you making me confess that I like you too?” she asked matter-of-factly as she straightened her posture.

Bobby smirked confusedly.  
“Well, that would be so nice, but no, I don’t want to push you. Wild animal just wants to know where his limits are for now.” 

Athena can’t help but laughing at his words.  
“You can be anything, Mister, but what I never could imagine about you - it’s you being a wild animal.”

“That can be fixed really quickly; you just have to gimme a hint.” - corners of his mouth lifted slightly as he stated -“It’s your fault, you did it to me! Wait, did you always thought I’m a piece of cold ice?”

“Mmmmm, maybe,” - Athena was grinning as she leaned her elbow on the edge of the table and rested her temple against her palm. – “That’s the most exciting thing, you know, to discover hidden sides of a person you know for many years.”

“I don’t say I’ve never thought you’re a hot stuff, but even if I always knew it, it’s no less exciting to observe it in reality.”

Athena lifted her head to find him smiling adoringly down at her. “C’mon, don’t expect too much from me. It can be deceptive. I can be a nun in fact…”

“Oh no, no way, lady. You’re already one hell of a fire!” The smile he gave her inspired her to squeeze her thighs together and she fought to push aside thoughts of how his warm hand would feel sliding between her legs. 

“Mhmm, and you’re a firefighter if I remember right.” 

Bobby downed his head and laughed. 

“Yeah... Damn, I guess, we’ve gone too far in flirting for the first date. Or I’ve gone too far, sorry. I have to stop before I’ll totally lose control over my words and…and my hands, and whatever.” 

“We are not in a high school, Bobby, you know, I’m not fifteen.” – Athena gave him seducing glance. It wasn't a conscious decision, but one born of want and need, and it was also the fact that he had made her feel more desirable and beautiful than any other man in her life ever had.

“Yeah, fair enough, but I... I just thought I should respect you more and... Be a gentleman.” 

“Which means to not let me know what are you thinking about?” – Mischievous lights were playing in Athena’s eyes.

Bobby lowered his voice and almost whispered before taking another sip of his tea. “Would it sound too disrespectful if I’d say you’re driving me absolutely crazy? Damn, woman, I lived a monk all these years, I didn’t even date at all… All women felt like ghosts… And here you are, shaking my world, turning it upside down. Can you just imagine a level of explosive tension that I’m dealing with right now? I’m just an ordinary human being, you know, and I have weaknesses… “

“Oh, I love how you’re saying that I shake your world. You might be so eager… You might turn into the burning fire yourself, if I’d touch you, huh?” – Athena kept teasing him mercilessly. 

Bobby desperately tried to put his thoughts into order. Athena obviously had fun of him, provoking him to act like a brutal macho. And she didn’t deserve it, he was determined to do it all right. She deserved all of his respect and patience, and he was always able to put his instincts on hold. But not this time. Not with that woman. He wanted her so badly right here, right now, he felt dizzy from burning desire. The visions of how he would kiss her all over, and lick her, and taste her juices, and touch, and fill her inside becoming a part of her, flooded his mind. 

“I have to go and have a cold shower, sorry.” – mumbled Bobby waking up from a stupor. 

“Bobby, I think all your problems were caused by suppression of your feelings and desires. How many years are you going to cut yourself off again and again?” – Athena never was like that. She never openly offered a man to go make love to her. But leaving Bobby to have his silly cold shower, instead of doing what they both wanted so much, was beyond her comprehension. She saw that he’s not able to think clearly anymore. – “C’mon, let’s drive to your place. You’re definitely want to show me your condo, huh? I’m curious to see, where you’re living, boy.” 

“Why didn't you order a dessert at this restaurant? I'm sure they have amazing cakes! “ exclamed Bobby desperately. “And besides… you won’t like my condo. I didn’t have guests for ages. I….I didn’t prepare!”

Athena laughed uncontrollably and shook her head "Oh, no! I'm too full." If it was someone else, she would think the man is rather hopelessly stupid or turning her down, making up absurd excuses. But it was Bobby with his goofy look and lost eyes. She couldn’t wait to see him turning into a hungry wild tiger. She never thought that sex on a first date is a good idea, but now she didn’t care. Life is short. They wanted each other to pieces and everything else just doesn't matter anymore. She nodded, her tummy flipping over with a bit of nervous excitement as she asked. 

“Waiter, a bill, please. “


End file.
